


Questions

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Bunnies, Demons, Ashes and Dust. [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse, Rise Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: Questions.Some answered, some unanswered.All important.





	1. Is she there? / Are you okay?

Allie lay back on her bed,  
Facing the ceiling, eyes closed.

Allie feels a little strange..

..Is she there?

She doesn't look, but hears footsteps. Softer footsteps. And the strange feeling remains as these faint footsteps grow ever so slightly louder.

She feels a hand softly caress her face at the start of the jawline.

It's her Demon..

Her Demon is there..

Relief washes through Allie - It's not some other demon, the other demons don't love her.

She opens her eyes.

Her Demon is leaning over her in smudged paint, torn clothing and blood dripping from angry, jagged red lines in her face that have scratched the surface of the paint.

"..Demon, are you okay?"


	2. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 'In the Rafters'

The demon is curled up in the place she would have considered home less than a few years ago - The Rafters.

She muffles her pained whimpers and sobs with what once was a pillow from the objects kept here.

She can't take it anymore.

She can't take any if this anymore.

She hates it, hates that she genuinely cares.

It is utterly pathetic.

She shouldn't care for a mere mortal.

And a mortal Bunny at that.

But despite everything in the hive telling her not to develop feelings for the girl,  
She just had to, didn't she?

She just had to love the bunny-

 

"Demon..?"

"Demon, are you okay? What happened..?"


	3. Will we ever see the Bunny again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 'In the Rafters'

"..Demon?"

"Demon, please answer.."

 

"We-We're fine, Bunny.." Rosemary has to force it out past choked sobs.

Her Bunny can tell she's absolutely not fine.

"Rosemary, you aren't.. You don't look like you're okay.."

"Every time you leave. Every time we leave.. We always wonder. We always wonder; 'Will we ever see the bunny again'?,"

The demon properly turns to meet the eyes of Allie. She sets down the tattered pillow.

"We're.. We're just afraid that one day we won't."

"I'm not going anywhere, Demon, I promise you that.."

Allie wiped the tears from the eyes of Rosemary, smearing the black and white paint.

She doesn't care.

Paint can be fixed, after all.


	4. Why her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of 'In the Rafters'

Rosemary thinks back to that day in the rafters.

Now, her bunny is gone just as she feared.

The difference is, her bunny isn't coming back.

She's gone,

Faded away like she'd never existed.

All that remains of Allie is a few of her possessions.

The stake Rosemary had given her in the hopes of teaching her self-defense,

Empty and half-empty packets of various sugary confections,

And her clothing.

The demon could still smell Allie from the clothing, especially some of the shirts bearing her own name.

 

Why did it have to be the Bunny?

Why her?

Why not Su?

Or even James Mitchell!

They deserve it more than Allie!

More than her sweet bunny..

She misses her bunny.

 

As it reaches around the time her bunny would be sleeping, she whispers to the t-shirt bearing their likenesses.

"..Sleep well, Bunny."


	5. Would she come back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the point of view of Shotzi.

Doomie's gone.

Well, she's not dead.

But it feels like she is!

It doesn't feel like she's the same person ever since she joined the demon.

God, she's gonna mash that demon's face in..

She's gonna beat up all of Paradise Lost..

But if she did do all of that,

If she did beat the Demon, and Dust, and Ash to get Delilah back..

 

Would she come back?

 

Maybe she's too far gone.. 

The demon's been feeding her lies,  
Manipulating her Doomie.

 

But all that's gonna change, hopefully.

Since RISE has their very own demon slayer now.

Maybe she's RISE's only hope at this point.

And just maybe, Delilah will come back to her.


	6. Is she able to be killed?

Is the demon able to die?

Is she able to be killed?

 

Cherry's never succeeded in it before.. 

But then, didn't that undead bride kill her?

No, she burned her.

But she came back in purple, didn't she?

 

This is a different demon, though.

The RISE demon.

The one that betrayed her in the hotel.

 

Admittedly, she's grateful not to have to fight Wrath again, but she also hasn't fought the RISE one before.

Courtney never had a weird little cult following her around..

And she never had that kind of skill, only endless brute force.

She supposes that the RISE demon is equally as capable of dealing damage, and of course getting back up, over and over and over.

To wear the opponent out..

 

But if she can keep Rosemary down long enough in the early match..

She won't be able to keep getting up, will she?


	7. Can't you leave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon finally rid herself of the Firefly..  
> Or so she'd thought.
> 
> (Pre-Kiera Vs Rosemary)
> 
> (Slight descriptions of violence)

She had told her.

Countless times.

Don't meddle in the shadow's business..

Don't meddle in a Demon's business..

 

And don't be alone with the demon you're trying to meddle with..

 

It was all a blur when she had taught the Firefly that last one.

She had gotten tired of Kiera.

 

"There's two of us, whether you like it or not!"

The firefly had said, so.. bravely? Or stupidly.  
Definitely stupidly.

 

The Demon is so, so tired of her.

There were chains, choked attempts to call out for some kind, any kind of help.

 

She thought the Firefly was dead.

With that bruised throat (It looks so much prettier that way..)

 

But apparently she was alive enough to ask for a match with the demon assassin.

 

She should have learned..

 

But apparently not!

 

Now she'll learn..

She'll learn that the demon assassin is fatal when challenged.


	8. Good VS Evil; but which is which?

Demon VS Slayer.

Good VS Evil, but which is which?

Hive Mother VS Demon & Vampire Slayer.

Rosemary vs Cherry Bomb.

 

It's exhilarating but frustrating.

She comes so, so close..

And then someone like Pepper Parks.. Mike Rollins..

Someone just has to step in!

But not this time.

The RISE Avatar was prepared.

And her Protégés stepped in, for a change.

A glorious victory for the hive.

 

But the slayer may return, after all..

 

"I think we're destined to do this forever.."


	9. Have you seen her?

There's no way her demon friend would leave her unless she was forced to or something, right?

Even if she.. didn't like Allie, the Shadow kept her from leaving..

Right?

She has her doubts as she approached many people, though.

The really nice but unhelpful Thunder Rosa and Holidead..

Someone called Allysin..

Then she got to who she thought was her demon!

It was actually the Rise Demon, though.  
Really mean, but she did give Allie a clue.

"If you're not my demon, have you seen her?"

"Find the original Meatsuit."

Whatever that means..


End file.
